1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital multimedia device, and more particularly, to a digital multimedia device capable of functioning as a portable multimedia player (PMP) and a notebook computer.
2. Related Art
In general, portable computers, such as notebook computers, have substantially the same power and performance as desktop computers and have the advantage of being highly portable. Notebook computers, however, are larger and heavier than portable digital assistants (PDAs), hand-held personal computers (HPCs), portable multimedia players (PMPs) and the like. As such, notebook computers are relatively less portable than these other digital devices.
A PMP is a digital device which enables a user to manage data and view multimedia files including movie and music, and has the advantages of being highly portable and convenient to use during transit. As a result, PMPs have been highlighted as digital devices which are able to substitute MP3 players. In recent years, PMPs have been greatly improved in portability and convenience of use; however, each PMP still needs to be mounted to some devices because of its size. This makes it difficult for PMPs to have substantially the same power and performance as notebook computers.
Both the notebook computers and PMPs have different advantages and disadvantages. As a result, there is a need to utilize both a notebook computer and a PMP in a way that all the advantages of both the PMP and the notebook computer are captured.